I'm Home
by BrownEyedHusky
Summary: And he finally came home. SasuSaku.


**Title: **I'm Home

**Summary: **And he finally came home. SasuSaku

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Warning: **May contain spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

This is just a little something that came to my mind. It's just a little snapshot in a way. Enjoy!

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Alright. So," Haruno Sakura placed some eucalyptus leaves down in the basket, placing the leaves next to other herbs she has already collected. "I've got those, and some thyme as well."

She pointed at all the herbs she was reciting the names of while trying to remember the list at the same time.

Now that the war was over, she had to do everything she can to help those who were severely injured and wounded. Tsunade gave her a list of the medicinal herbs she had to retrieve to make more medicines.

Sakura stood up and tilted her head to the side. She knew she was missing one more thing. She just gotta remember.

"Oh!" She looked down in her basket. "I forgot the chrysanthemum blossoms!"

Right after Sakura said that, there was a shuffling of leaves behind her. Drawing a kunai from the basket, she turned around and faced the intruder.

She gasped and dropped the kunai on the dirt.

Standing in front of her was the last person she would expect to come see her.

Everyone was busy and running around now that the victory was theirs. Everyone was going around doing their own business like helping the wounded, burying the dead, and rebuilding villages.

Come to think of it, she hasn't even seen Naruto or Kakashi. She would've bet a whole week off of work that Naruto or Kakashi would come see her first before this man.

"Sakura," his voice was so rich, so deep and velvety but definitely masculine.

She looked into his obsidian orbs and she was lost at words. Why would Uchiha Sasuke come see her? When he was wounded in the war, he didn't let anybody heal him.

He endured.

So could this be the reason why he was coming to see her now? So she can finally heal him?

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

Uchiha Sasuke continued to stare at her. In front of him was the only woman that was constant in his life. The only one who foolishly and dumbly stuck with him throughout everything. Who still loved him even when she saw him in his darkest hour.

A man who even tried to kill her. Twice.

He smirked. What an annoying woman.

He took a step towards her. He watched as the wind blew her bubblegum hair to the side. Her lips were parted in disbelief. She watched him watch her while standing frozen in her spot.

He leaned down and reached out in front of him. Feeling the blossom in his hand, he snapped the stem just below the flower. Sakura watched him while his hand went to the next flower and did the same thing. Sasuke kept his gaze on her as he snapped the third stem.

With the three chrysanthemum blossoms in his hand, Sasuke stood up straight. He took a step forward.

Sakura suddenly had to remember how to breathe. It was one thing to have Sasuke glanced at her for a split second, it was another to have him stare and hold his gaze on her.

He was still beautiful. If anything, he was more gorgeous than the last time she saw him in the battlefield. She didn't really have a good look at him during the last battle but now…

Sakura's heart started pounding against her chest. And if she knew this man like she did, she was so sure he could hear her heart racing.

Because of him.

Just for him.

He kept on taking steps towards her. He continued until he was right in front of her. Sakura had to tilt her head to the side so she could keep looking at him.

He still had the smirk on his beautiful face but it wasn't the cocky type he usually sport. There was a certain gentleness in his smirk and something soft and warm in his eyes.

Sasuke's hand (the one containing the flowers) lifted up. Almost automatically – as if she already knew – Sakura had reached out for his hand as he handed her the flowers.

Gaze still on each other, Sasuke's right knuckles touched Sakura's right knuckles. Untightening his grip on the flowers, he let her finger tips lightly scrape his palm as the flowers slid from his grasp and into hers.

Sakura caught the medicines right when it fell from his grip. Hands still frozen in the air, Sasuke gently wrapped his hand around hers.

Sakura softly smiled at him. "You're home."

Her Sasuke-kun was finally in Konoha. In the Leaf's garden with her.

He will be back in their lives as well.

His smirk suddenly went soft. And Sakura could finally pass it as a smile.

"I'm home."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed that one. It was short, I know. I wanted to put more details on it but I decided to keep it simple. I just want to show that tiny moment he finally came to her.

I hope you liked it.

**Please Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
